User blog:HumbleMorgana/Trial Of GalactaK/ The Trial of the Meme World
I’M BACK BITCHES RABLE RABLE RABLE *SLAM* Humble: Alright, settle the hell down, the trial of GalactaK and the murder of- Galacta: Wait, I thought I was on trial for Illegal Memes Humble: Yeah, turns out it was my friend Blockhead.exe, you’re off the hook for that, but your on trial for murdering someone by the name of, Mark Galacta: Just, mark Humble: Yeah just mark, he lost his last name in Vegas, anyways, Is the defense ready Peep: Defense is ready your honor Humble: Is the prosecution ready Psycho: Ready your honor Humble: Lets first address the method of killing, the Victim was stabbed by a dagger to the Skull, the dagger belonged to the defendant and had his name, no prints, but the defendant wears gloves Psycho: Isn’t that all we need Peep: Have you ever played Phoenix Wright ever Psycho: Nope Peep: Do it after this is over Humble: Alright, call in the first Witness Jotaro Jostar: Yessir WITNESS 1: UNIVERSE HOLLOWS Humble: Witness, state your name and occupation Universe: Im Universe Hollow, My job is protecting the Universe from any potential threats Humble: Then your doing a bad job if I’m still here, anyway, Testimony Universe: I was hanging out in a wendy’s when it happened, I had seen a silhouette move past, I followed it thinking it could kill everything, when I followed him, I saw a corpse with I stab mark in it’s heart Psycho: Try and debunk that shit Peep: Where did you say the stab mark was Universe: In the heart Peep: The victim was stabbed in the skull Universe: uh… Peep: And you saw a silhouette, not actual GalactaK, so how does this mean you saw the kid Universe: uh… Humble: And I don’t think you eat wendy’s Universe: UuUuUUuuuUUHhhHhhHhHHhhHH……… Humble: This witness is full of shit, Next one Kirlia: Aight WITNESS 2: ZACKATTACK Humble: Name and Occupation Zack: Look At my name and My job is be an Admin Humble: Testimony Zack: So I was on the roof of wendy’s when all of a sudden I see a little kid running towards the ally- Peep: Wait, Why were you on the roof Zack: …shut up, the kid took out his knife, blade thing, and stabbed him through the skull, and left the scene while I washed my weird roserade flower hands Peep: Why did you wash your flower hand things Zack: To wipe the blood off Peep: Why was there blood on your hands Zack: (oh shit) uh… I touched the weapon, but you won’t find my prints, caus I ain’t got any Peep: Funny, Neither does the defendant Psycho: Explain to the court what you mean Galacta Kahn: I wear gloves on Tuesdays (Please make that a thing he does) Peep: This happened on Wednesday, so he would have left prints Psycho: Maybe he’s lying Peep: He won’t lie, we put a thing on his neck, If he lies, he’ll get shocked, not think straight, and his dick will shrink Galacta: Wait what Peep: And if there are no prints, It must have been Zack! Psycho: That’s insane Peep: Is it, Zack is a roserade, he had an owner, that owner, was Mark, Wasn’t he Zack: …yes Peep: and Was he a terrible owner Zack: …..Yes Peep: SO bad you’d wanna kill him, in a way that is surefire and leaves no evidence Zack: ……….Yes Peep: So Zack, My friend, Did you kill your trainer. Zack: ……….. he, hehehe, hahahahahhahha, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Humble: NO, STOP THAT, THAT IS PAINFUL TO OUR EARS Zack: YEAH I KILLED HIM, SO WHAT, IF YOU WERE IN MY PLACE YOU’D DO THE SAME Peep: I’d run away Humble: Same Psycho: Yeah, same here Zack: WELL TO BAD, YOU CAN’T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT AND YOU HAVE NO PROOF OF IT Humble: You just announced it to the court Zack: ……. DAMN IT Humble: GalactaK your free, Zack, go to jail, Peep, don’t be cannibal and eat my peeps marshmellows Peep: Aw man… Category:Blog posts